


Moment of Passion.

by WantMyDamnCup



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Inner Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:55:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23478832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WantMyDamnCup/pseuds/WantMyDamnCup
Summary: Just a summary of what goes on during my head during these moments of passion.





	Moment of Passion.

The way her body rolled into mine, her hands digging into my tough hips. She was so much bigger then me, she could break me.

And I would let her.

‘Love..’ she leaned down over me, pulling my hips up and pressing her chest into my back. She was still so insecure in front of me, choosing to keep her sports bra on. ‘What are you thinking about?’

She dragged the toy harnessed to her body slowly in and out of my sex, much to slow for my liking. She’s teasing me, I know it. Yet I can’t form words, the only thing escaping my mouth was these erotic noises that I’ve stopped being embarrassed about a while ago. She would pull the smooth silicone shape out of my heat, till I felt emptiness start to sink in. I would get to the point where I was so close to release, and about to beg for her to please be merciful on my soul and finish me off.

Then she would snap her hips, sending it surging back into my expecting opening. She would reach the deepest parts of me, making me practically scream as more tears slid down my face. My body wanted to move forward, escape how sensitive she was making me feel. He large hands kept my much smaller body in place. I had bruises and bite marks all over, my porcelain white skin blemished with red and purple. My hips were stained in the shape of her hands, you could see the outline of every finger from how much strength it took to keep my body in place. My neck was covered in love marks of all shapes and sizes. Some were innocent, just little kisses and sucks outlined on my skin. Other were much harsher, looking black and blue. The teeth marks had hurt when she sunk them into my neck, almost drawing out my blood. But who was I too complain? She was my everything, and I was her’s. Anything and everything she did was perfect, perfect for me and she knew it. She often told me to tell her if she injured me, or took things too far. After all, she was quite a lot bigger then me and much much stronger. I was so fragile, breakable. The outline of my ribs reminded her she needn’t be to rough with me. She never crossed a line.

But if she did, I don’t know if I would be able to stop her. 

‘I never get tired of those noises you make, Emma..’ she kissed the outer shell of my ear, and I could feel her smirking. 

This was a game to her. I was just a play thing for her, if she wanted to finish me she could in a matter of minutes. She dragged this out for as long as she could, simply because she can. I wasn’t complaining, I-

Oh god, she’s so warm. Feeling her warm pelvis pressed against my backside, her thighs against the back of mine was what I ached for. That along with her pressing deep into me, places no one else has ever gone, was making me see stars. She took this toy and made it her own like she’s had it all her life. It was like another limb with how skilled she was. 

I stuffed my face into the thick, white comforter. Despite my head spinning, it was becoming apparent how lewd my sounds were. It was quite frankly a little embarrassing how much I yearned for her inside me. No one has ever made me feel like this, not even myself. She absolutely ruins me, and I need it.

‘Babygirl, could I see your face? I want to see your face when I make you feel good. Is that ok?’

She knew how much I hated her watching me. She always apologized after, even though it’s just a simple request of something she enjoys.

It’s terrifying having her stare into my eyes while she pleasures me like this. I can feel her eyes taking over my face. My red cheeks, the sweat dripping down, along with my glassy eyes that just won’t let the tears spill over any more. I get so scared she’s going to find something she doesn’t like. I worry she’ll see something that bothers her, and it’ll be all she can think about, she assures me that she adores everything about me, and there isn’t a single mistake on my slender body. I’m just waiting for her to realize that I’m not the princess she dreams over, and she’ll fall out of love.

‘Please, sweetheart? I miss seeing you.’

I give a curt nod into the blanket, and she releases my hips from her iron grip. She pulls out of me, and the aching feeling of being so so empty over comes me. I slowly turn over and lay on my back. She starts at my base and eats her way up my body with her piercing gaze. She takes her eyes up my thighs, growling lightly after seeing the work she’s done on my throbbing sex. I can tell she wants to get down and drown herself in my flavor, but she continues her journey up my body. Her eyes roll over my hips and I can see her wince at her hand bruises, an apology at the tip of her tongue. Up my stomach, a few love bites keep a path up to my chest. My small breasts are swollen from being so aggressively fondled, bitten, sucked, and kissed. Not to mention the fact that she decided it would be a good idea to leave hickey on my collarbones as well. She finally makes her way up my neck and too my face. Leaving her lingering gaze on my very red lips behind, she locks her eyes on mine, the tears still leaving.

‘You’re so gorgeous..’

My love leans down over me and cups my cheek softly, wiping away a few of my tears. I sniffle lightly, and try to tear myself away from her stare. It’s so intense, and so hard to read. It’s not as lustful as it was before, she looks so enamored with me. So prideful to call me hers. Like I’m the only thing keeping her alive.

It’s a look that makes me feel like maybe I really do believe her when she says-

‘I love you, Emma’

I give a small little smile to her. I know she doesn’t expect my to answer, my throat is screaming in pain after the amount of whining I’ve done. I just give another small nod to her, moving my arms up and wrapping them around her shoulders, gently tracing the tip of her spine. She’s towers over me, making me feel so tiny and vulnerable. I’m so used to being tough and loud, Never this shy little mouse of a girl, but I can’t help it with her. 

‘I’m going to keep going now. You know what to do if you want to stop me.’

I don’t bother with a response, I just lay my head back. God this bed has never felt so soft. She moves one hand down and lifts up my lower body. It’s impressive till you notice how underweight I am. I spread my thighs open for her, much happier that she’s looking down there and not at my face for the few seconds I have before she stares at me. She adjusts herself, slowly guiding her new appendage into me. It still feels just as big as the first time she used this on me. I mewl out a small sound. She glances back up at my face, making sure I’m alright. She taps my thigh and I wrap them around her waist, hooking my ankles so they don’t come loose during her relentless attack. She leans down back over me. 

‘Can you try to keep your eyes open for me, baby? I know you don’t like it, but you are just so beautiful I can’t help myself.’

I open then back up and stare into her honey brown eyes. I could look into them for hours. I don’t know how to explain this love I have for her. This feeling deep in my core that just makes me want to scream. It’s so overwhelming, I don’t know if this is what people meant by true love, but it feels true to me. I just want to tell her how much I love doing what she says. I would do anything for her, anything at all. 

But I just give her a sheepish smile.

She takes that as an ok to get moving. Glancing down to make sure everything is in line, she thrusts back into me. She quickly brings her eyes back up to her main prize as I cry out another loud moan. It’s obvious how out of breath I am, but that doesn’t stop her. She’s going so much faster, so quick I can’t get my mind to keep up. I try to keep my eyes open, focus on hers, but it’s so hard with this heavenly feeling coming and going so quickly. Her hips snap into me and I feel my nails dig into her back, clawing at her like a cat. She doesn’t seem to mind, though. Even if her hips are going at an incredibly fast pace, it’s like she doesn’t even notice them moving. Her only focus is the erotic faces I make.

My body starts to twitch. I can feel the fire lighting up in my stomach, encompassing mind as it feels like I’m being doused in liquid wonder. I arch my back into her as I cum, tightening round her and pulling her in close to me as possible. It’s not that much, since she’s holding herself up and I’m admittedly not that strong. She takes her other hand and puts it over my throat and holds me down to the sheets, keeping her unwavering gaze anchored on my pornographic face. My body twitches and shakes as my orgasm washes over me. She makes sure not too move much, knowing how sensitive I am. I wish I could live in this feeling.

After about a full minute, she slowly pulls this wretched toy out of me, wasting no time undoing the harness and tossing it to the floor. She scoops me up in her warm embrace and lays on her back, pulling me on top of her large frame. she gently strokes my back, being as gently as ever.

‘You’re a work of art, my dear. A living goddess. I’m so lucky you choose to give yourself to me’

There isn’t anyone else I would rather give myself away too then her.


End file.
